


Built by Love

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [19]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kids, Multi, Toddlers, grandfathers being cute, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: An anon requested on Tumblr to write a fic about Hugh and Simon being #1 granddads: I delivered
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Built by Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is funny early on and sappy and sweet at the end you have been warned

“I’m home!” Nova’s voice echoed through the house as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. When nobody answered her, she started getting suspicious. 

Eleven kids- and not a single peep from any of them. It was Saturday, why were they all gone? She drifted through the house confusedly, calling for her kids.

No answer. Not a giggle from a baby, or a bark from a dog, or the sound of a toy being played with. She found herself at her bedroom door, looking for her husband.

“Hello, darling.” Adrian mumbled from the bed, voice muffled as he tried to speak with a rose in his mouth. Nova burst out laughing.

“Adrian- what-” She could hardly speak through her fit of laughter. 

He pulled the rose from his mouth with a grin. “My dads have taken all the kids for the night.”

“No way.”

“Yes. All of them. And the dog.”

“I-” Nova sputtered for words. “Did you give them everything they needed?”

Adrian nodded. “Lyra’s melatonin pills, everyone’s got pajamas and their lovies, I sent them with an entire pack of pacifiers for the boys, pull-ups, diapers, everything. I’ve got it all planned out.”

“Why did you send them all away?” She asked. Not that she was objecting, of course. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Adrian’s shoulders.

“Because I realized we haven’t had a real date in like… four years. Literal years. Movie nights and wine on the couch don’t count.”

“True.” Nova mused. “So, my dear husband, what else have you planned for us tonight?”

“A dinner at the fanciest restaurant we can reasonably afford has been reserved. And then if we’re up to it, a night on the town.”

“A night on the town?” She asked. “Aren’t we a bit old for that now?”

“My star, neither of us are even forty years old yet. I think a night on the town is just our style.”

“Alright.” Nova conceded. “I’ll go get dressed. Hell, I don’t think I’ve worn a _dress_ in literal years.”

“You’ll look beautiful no matter what.” Adrian assured her. She smiled, kissed him, and went to the closet to change.

~~~~

“This is definitely the best idea you’ve had in a while.” Simon said to his husband, holding what felt like eight children at once.

“It really is.” Hugh chuckled across the kitchen. He had two kids clinging to his back as he walked, trying to find something to feed nearly a dozen small children.

“I want pizza for dinner.” Lina complained from the kitchen island. She was sitting on top of it, legs crossed, reading a book.

“Pizza for this many people is expensive, darling.” Simon said, lowering Rose from his shoulders.

“And you two are literally the richest people in Gatlon.” Lina whined. “I want pepperoni and olives.”

“Disgusting.” Nebula snapped at her sister. “Why would you want olives on your pizza? That ruins it!”

“Yeah? Well you’re disgusting!”

Simon sighed, prying more toddlers off him, and went to break up the argument. 

“Let’s have mac n’ cheese!” Caspian demanded, shoving himself between his sisters. Zander, who had been tucked against Simon’s side, squirmed until he was let down so he could tackle Nebula’s legs.

“That, Caspian, is an incredible idea.” Hugh boomed. He ruffled the boy’s hair, then finally managed to pull Lyra and Atlas off his back.

“What if we just eat ice cream for dinner?” Atlas giggled. He raced away, Lyra on his heels. Bear, the dog, yipped loudly and dashed after them.

“Ice cream is for after dinner, you know the rules.” Simon laughed. Ryland, the youngest of the kids, was in a baby carrier on his chest. River, the other twin, clung to his shoulder, brown locks falling in her face. And Garrin was in his other arm, sucking on his thumb as he surveyed the room.

“Let’s do mac n’ cheese. Everyone likes that.” Hugh conceded. He went into the pantry, and returned with three boxes of it. Lina groaned dramatically, peeling away from the group and into the living room. Zander followed her eagerly, his shaggy blond hair curling up around his ears.

Nebula smirked at Evangeline’s book left on the counter. She held it briefly, then ran into the living room, shouting about someone dying and someone getting kissed. Simon just sighed. Nebbie had the amazing ability to read books just by touching them, which meant she liked to annoy her sister by spoiling every book she read.

Simon had to put the rest of the kids down, and while River pouted at him, Garrin just ran into the other room, following the flow of kids. Caspian was leading the charge, and Simon found all of them starting a pillow fight on the couch.

He laughed and leaned against the wall, content to just watch. Atlas helped Zander smack Nebbie with a couch pillow, Lyra and Caspian were battling furiously (though he noticed how Caspian kept his blows light so as not to knock Lyra over with her balance problems), the twins were shrieking as they tackled Lina into a pile of pillows, and even Estrella was joining in. 

“Grandpops! Look out!” Simon looked down just in time to see Garrin race up to him with a pillow almost the same size as the toddler, and shove it into his legs. Simon fake-shouted, going on about he’d been gravely injured. 

“Grandpops, come pillow fight!” River begged. Rose nodded, and both girls employed the puppy eyes. Sweet rot, they were cute.

So Simon went and put Ryland in his bouncer, chuckling at how the baby didn’t stir, even with all the noise. And then he grabbed a pillow and charged.

~~~~

Hugh found his husband twenty minutes later in a pillow fort. Complete with extra sheets, blankets, and what seemed like every pillow and cushion in the house. It encompased the entire living room, including the TV. Smart.

“Dinner!” He called. Immediately several heads poked out, grinning. Caspian was out first, Atlas and Nebula not far behind. Evangeline crawled out another exit, Zander holding onto her legs and giggling. The rest of the kids made their way out, including Lyra’s dog, Bear.

And last but not least, Simon crawled out, his hair a mess, but smiling anyway. Hugh had to stop himself from swooning over the smile lines.

“Everyone get a bowl of mac n’ cheese and three chicken nuggets!” Hugh called to the kids in the kitchen.

“You baked thirty chicken nuggets?” Lina yelped. “Was that the whole bag?”

“Don’t worry about it, just eat.” Hugh demanded. “And help the littles get a plate.”

“Granddad, Grandpops, can we watch a movie while we eat?” Caspian asked, mouth already full of food.

“Can we have soda?” Nebbie begged.

“I want milk!” Lyra whined.

“Alright, everyone one at a time.” Simon said. “What does everybody want to drink?”

Different drink orders flew around the kitchen, and Simon tried as best he could to get them all. Soda, milk, water, juice, the list was endless.

It was Hugh who finally got a piece of paper and a pencil and passed it around the table. The kids all wrote what they wanted, or in the littles’ case, got someone else to write it for them. Then Simon got them all their drinks.

“Why is it in a sippy cup?” Lina giggled, marvelling at her soft drink in a toddler cup.

“Because I don’t want anyone to spill their drink on our blanket fort when we watch a movie.” Simon said with a grin.

A cheer went up, and everyone moved to the kitchen, dinner and drink in hand. Hugh went in last, being the largest, and found the blanket fort pretty roomy inside.

Lina was using Garrin’s head as an armrest because he wouldn’t move from her lap, and Zander was lying horizontally on the twins as he put mac n’ cheese in his mouth with his hands, but otherwise everyone had a good, comfortable place to sit. Someone had had the bright idea to move the baby bouncer inside, and Ryland was awake and giggling.

It took a long time, but they eventually found a movie everyone could agree on. Not a horror movie, nothing PG-13, not a romantic movie, not a baby movie. Hugh was able to find an animated movie about animals, and that satisfied everyone enough.

“Granddad I’m done.” Lyra put her empty bowl and cup in Hugh’s lap. Bear had a distinctive yellow stain on his mouth, but he decided against asking when the dog wagged his tail. More dishes were added, so Hugh did the mature, adult thing to do, and put them all in his husband’s lap.

Simon rolled his eyes but went to put the dirty dishes in the sink. And when he returned a while later, he had a surprise: Ice cream.

This time they hadn’t had to ask everyone what they wanted. Because, if there was one thing a grandfather was required to know in Hugh’s opinion, it was the favorite ice cream flavor of each and every grandchild.

Lina, Estrella, and the twins all liked strawberry best. Caspian and Nebbie liked chocolate. And Atlas, Lyra, and the little boys all got vanilla. Of course, Zander and Garrin shared one scoop between them to prevent a multi-toddler sugar high, but what did that matter, really?

The ice cream and the movie were finished, and everyone was starting to yawn. “Go get pajamas on.” Simon mumbled. Nobody even complained.

Twenty minutes later, after everyone had pajamas on and teeth brushed, they found themselves back in the blanket fort. Simon had strung fairy lights above it, leaving a soft glow in their wake.

“Sleep here.” Garrin yawned, leaning his head on Hugh’s side. All around him, the kids were falling asleep. Even Lyra, whom Hugh had been given sleeping pills for. But she was yawning and stretching, and after she laid her head down on Bear’s side, it was evident she was fast asleep.

“Should we bring them to bed?” Simon asked sleepily. 

“No. I think they’re good here.” Hugh whispered.

And sure enough, every single child fell asleep, cuddled in a massive puppy pile. Zander was curled in Lina’s arms, Lyra and Caspian were resting against the dog, and the rest of the kids were curled around pillows and each other. The only child who was awake was Ryland, and even he was yawning.

It took Hugh’s breath away every time, just about. Looking at all these kids; his _grandkids_.  
Lina and Nebula were the only biological children of Nova and Adrian. Evident, by their caramel skin and curly black hair. Sisters, down to their very bones.

Caspian and Lyra were the same age, adopted at different times. Caspian as a baby, abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage. Lyra, in the system until she was three, because nobody wanted a child with special needs. Hugh’s heart hurt every time he thought of it.

Atlas and the twins, River and Rose. All of them taken in as babies. Garrin, Zander, Ryland, still practically babies.

And Estrella. She fit right in, arm draped over Atlas, the twins at her back. She had been through so much. Hugh just hoped he’d one day be worthy of being a grandfather to such an amazing little girl.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Simon murmured. “Let’s go to bed.”

Taking baby Ryland from his bouncer and resting him gently on his shoulder, Hugh and Simon Everhart crawled out of the pillow fort. They put the baby down to bed. And then they, too, found a place to sleep amongst the pile of kids in a blanket fort.

“Look at this.” Simon breathed, turning off the lights. He was so close Hugh could feel his breath on his lips.

“Love built this. Love built our family.”

“Love.” 

Love for every single one of the kids sleeping peacefully next to them. Love despite the fact they didn’t look related. Despite the fact they _weren’t_ related. 

Yes, love certainly built this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, @creampuffqueen!


End file.
